


Day 8: Ear Kiss

by twistedly



Series: Call Down the Hawk Countdown/Kiss Meme [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: CDTH countdown meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedly/pseuds/twistedly





	Day 8: Ear Kiss

One day, while driving back from the Barns to Adam’s apartment, they see Robert Parrish coming out of the mall. He’s with a woman who isn’t Adam’s mother.

They never go into the mall. Ronan detests places where little children are allowed to run around loose and cause the kind of chaos that he doesn’t appreciate. Adam detests consumerist culture.

Adam looks at Ronan’s profile. There’s nothing to show that he’s noticed Adam’s father. His hands are tight over the steering wheel, but then Ronan is always tight. There’s a dirty joke in there somewhere. Adam smiles.

‘What?’

‘Nothing. Let’s get pasta for dinner.’

‘Whatever my baby desires,’ Ronan says, voice dripping with irony, and makes the turn to Nino’s.

—

In the tiny room that’s Adam’s own, at least for now—Ronan has been trying to get Adam to move to the Barns, and he’s wearing Adam down piece by piece—Ronan drops the bag of food unceremoniously on Adam’s desk, pushes Adam against the door, wrenches his jeans open, and goes to his knees.

‘Lynch. Fuck.’ Adam’s head hits the old wood of the door with a thump.

‘That’s the idea.’ Ronan grins up at him, somehow shark-like and sweet at the same time, and takes Adam into his mouth without any fuss.

The pads of Adam’s fingers move across the soft fuzz on Ronan’s close-shaved head, cradling his skull gently. Ronan is thrumming with nervous energy, a low simmering under his skin that Adam can feel through his scalp. 

Ronan will never, ever forgive the justice system for letting Robert Parrish off with a fine and a probation.

Adam will always be grateful for the mere recognition that a crime had been committed against him.

They’re made of different things, Ronan and him. Weirdly compatible but completely disparate, like peanut butter and jelly. Like the chocolate cream and potato chips Gwenllian eats together.

Ronan’s mouth, hot and wet and furious, wrings Adam’s orgasm out of him in record time. He gets to his feet, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, pins Adam to the door by his hips, and kisses him.

Adam is still cradling his head. He never let go. 

When they need to breathe, Ronan drags his mouth away from Adam’s, over his cheek, his jaw, his bad ear. Adam can’t hear him breathing, but he can feel Ronan’s breath on the shell of his deaf ear, gentle like a whisper. Ronan kisses the lobe of it, worries it gently with his teeth, flicks the tip of his tongue inside the hollow of Adam’s ear like a secret.

Adam’s hand slides down Ronan’s body, cups him through his jeans. ‘Your turn,’ he says.

Ronan hums his agreement against Adam’s ear, the noiseless vibration of it sounding through Adam’s skin like the faint rumbling before an earthquake.


End file.
